1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilizing apparatus for a camera module; and, more particularly, to an image stabilizing apparatus for a camera module capable of effectively stabilizing an image of the camera module, implementing miniaturization and slimness of the camera module and reducing a manufacture cost of the camera module by supplying a two-axial correction structure to perform correction in an X axial direction or an Y axial direction of an automatic focusing unit through a ball holder having upper balls and lower balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image stabilizing apparatus has been used to prevent deterioration of image quality due to a shake in shooting of a camera module.
Most of conventional image stabilizing apparatuses have been implemented in digital cameras because it was to easy to apply the image stabilizing apparatuses to the digital cameras in comparison with mobile small camera modules such as cellular phones in terms of a size.
Recently, as the mobile small camera module implementing an image with such high quality as that of an image in the digital camera has been demanded, development and study for applying the image stabilizing apparatus to the mobile small camera module have been progressed.
Most of the conventional image stabilizing apparatuses have been applied to the digital cameras and generally classified into four methods, that is, firstly, a moving method of an image stabilizing optical lens, secondly, an image sensor moving method, thirdly, a prism refraction method, and fourthly, a method for entirely leaning the camera module to cope with the shake.
However, the moving method of the image stabilizing optical lens complicates a redesign in changing an optical design due to driving of a corresponding optical lens, the image sensor moving method needs high driving precision and caused noise due to heat generation, the prism refraction method increases a cost and deteriorates image quality, and the method for entirely leaning the camera module to cope with the shake complicates construction of a product and causes a durability problem.
Particularly, a linear guide method as one of the conventional image stabilizing methods applied to the digital camera reduces a driving performance due to friction and a size of the mobile small cameral module adopting this method is sharply increased.
In order to overcome the above-described disadvantages, an image stabilizing technique using moving balls and slide grooves has been developed, however, because a constraint condition of a structure using the moving balls and the slide grooves is unstable, the moving balls are easily separated due to external impact, and because additional moving balls and slide grooves are applied to each horizontal axial direction changed for image stabilization, a volume in an optical axial direction is increased and the numbers of the moving balls and the corresponding slide grooves are increased, thereby driving up a manufacture cost.